


She who must be loved

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Will is still male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Annabelle Lecter is Will's destiny, his only love.





	She who must be loved

She’s the most beautiful woman Will has ever seen, and it’s not mainly her features, but the confidence and poise she carries herself with. Annabelle Lecter wears immaculately tailored clothing with bold colors and strange almost Byzantine patterns. It’s not unusual for her to have a golden snake wrap itself around her slender, yet strong arm, or have earrings with tiny antlers.  
Her perfume brings blood and cinnamon to mind.  
She’s Will’s sort of psychiatrist, and it was love at first sight. Will is never worried she will chase him away for having strange thoughts, or being morbid. She thrills to his every word, and it’s almost eerie how she likes to hear him talk about killing Hobbs, even pressing him for more details in her seductive, strongly accented voice. At one point she even seems aroused when he describes his righteous kill. Her eyes gleam with a strange excitement and she breathes heavily, before she catches herself and lets her mask slip back on.

*  
Annabelle has killed Tobias Budge, and yet Will is glad she is unhurt. He’s glad she got to him first, so he won’t be deprived of her company.  
He tells her so, and she smiles lovingly.  
He kisses her awkwardly after she’s prepared him dinner. She makes a slight noise and kisses back.   
“Take me to bed,” Annabelle purrs.   
“Okay,” he says.  
He follows her upstairs, and she lets him tear off her blue gown, and she eggs him on as he worships her with his tongue. She tastes like heaven.  
“I’m sterilized,” she says. “I want to feel you completely.” and so they don’t use protection.  
Will sighs and pushes inside her velvet heat, and she moans sweetly.  
Annabelle claws at his back and leaves marks and bruises. When he spends himself inside her, she bites his neck as she follows.   
*  
After that they carry on their affair, she uses handcuffs on him and rides him into eternity. He falls deeper under her spell, as she sings to him with her siren song of blood and love.

*  
Will knows when he finds the drawings on her table. She does not deny it.  
“I’m carrying your child,” she says and pats her belly.  
“So you lied about that too,” he says.  
“In a manner of speaking. I’m keeping it.”  
“I know you would never waste any part of me.”  
“Clever boy, “ she purrs. “Marry me?”  
So he marries the Ripper, and becomes father to her child.


End file.
